


Cooking Lessons

by sapphirexdaze



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirexdaze/pseuds/sapphirexdaze
Summary: Kai'sa tries to teach Sivir her way around the kitchen.





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, it has been a stressful week and I just need some Sivir x Kai'sa fluff, ya feel me?  
> 

"You want me to make this?"

Sivir looked at the printed out recipe that Kai'sa had practically shoved into her hands, back up at her girlfriend, then back down at the piece of paper. She was flabbergasted, to say the least, and the thought that Kai'sa was actually trying to teach her how to cook almost made her burst out in laughter.

"Yes." The dancer finally answered after an awkward minute of silence. "I picked out a basic, yet classic and delicious dinner for you to make us. I'll be here to help you along the way, and I've basically set up all the the ingredients for you, so all you have to do is put it all together really."

"Spaghetti and meatballs is basic yet classy?" Sivir questioned as she looked over the recipe again. "This is like some advanced shit too, babe. I mean, look at how they want us to prepare the meatballs!"

Kai'sa rolled her eyes, and proceeded to gather some kitchen utensils. "I'll help you out." She said as she took a sharp knife in her hand. "Fill a pot up with water and set it on the stove to boil. I'll get the meatballs started for you."

Sivir did as she was instructed, filling a medium sized pot with a decent amount of water to boil. She salted the water as well, with Kai'sa noting that it should taste like it came straight from the sea.

"So, why an Italian dish?" The delivery girl wondered as she prepped to chop some onions. "I knew you've traveled to a bunch of different countries and you embrace different cultures and stuff, but I never knew you had an interest in Italian food."

The dancer glanced over at her lover as she appropriately seasoned the ground meat before oiling up a pan and setting it on the hot stove. "Well for starters, spaghetti and meatballs isn't really an authentic dish they make over in Italy, or so I've heard."

"What!?" Sivir gasped. "My entire life has been based on a lie then."

Kai'sa laughed, mixing an egg into the ground beef. "The version we're making is the Americanized recipe. The dish in Italy is somewhat different. They're just meatballs called polpettes." She said, then went to wash her hands. Once they were clean and dried, she turned back to see how her girlfriend was progressing with the onions, only to find an amusing sight in front of her.

"Are you crying?"

A sniff from the other girl. "No." Sivir brought her forearm up to wipe away a stray tear that escaped from her eye. "There was just an eyelash in my eye..."

"...Want me to tackle the onions, babe?"

Sivir said nothing but backed away while handing Kai'sa the knife and the other half of the onion that she struggled to cut. The violet-haired girl gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on her cheek before she started what Sivir couldn't finish.

"You're right though," Kai'sa continued with their former conversation, "It's not that's I dislike Italian cuisine, it's just that I don't really cook it that often. I guess you could say I'm just trying to expand my horizons, especially since the girl's have horrible diets."

Sivir scoffed, recalling how Kai'sa once told her how Akali relied on basically nothing but instant ramen on their previous tour. Evelynn's diet is still a mystery, but considering that the diva wasn't exactly human, Sivir had a feeling she didn't really want to know. Same for Ahri, though Sivir had her theory that the gumiho somewhat hunted small mammals and birds like a normal fox. Other than that, the other three K/DA members really relied on their precious Bokkie to make sure that they were properly fed.

"Onions are chopped." Said dancer announced, bringing Sivir out of her thoughts. She then handed the brunette the bowl of finely chopped onions. "Just mix it in with the beef and eggs, and then add the moist bread crumbs to the mixture. We'll form them into balls and then get them frying on the pan."

Sivir did just that, with her lover's help of course, and while they got the meatballs cooking, they also began to boil the pasta.

Once everything was coming together, the dancer had left Sivir to finish the dish off. There wasn't much left to do except to add the sauce to the pan with the meatballs, drain the spaghetti, and put both elements on the plate. There were a few rough patches here and there (which included Sivir almost dropping the pot on the ground when she went to strain the pasta. She didn't realize how hot the handles were. Grating the cheese onto the prepared dishes were also somewhat of a problem, much to Kai'sa's surprise. Turns out, Sivir doesn't know how to use a grater, and almost sliced her hand when she went to grate some Parmesan. They settled for the powered version from a bottle instead.), but in the end, the two girls were impressed by the outcome of their meal.

By the time they emptied their plates, both girls were full. They settled on one of the more comfy couches that resided in the K/DA penthouse and cuddled for a bit as they watched whatever was playing on the TV. Kai'sa was sprawled across Sivir's lap as the delivery girl played with her hair.

"Hey." Sivir softly called out to her relaxed girlfriend, who in turn shifted and looked up to look at her blue eyes. "Thanks for inviting me over and teaching me some new things around the kitchen. It's tough working all these crazy hours and not having the time to learn and practice these basic skills."

The dancer hummed. "Next time you're off, we can do this again. I'm thinking a South African dish though, so you can learn a little bit more about where I grew up."

Sivir leaned down and planted a kiss on Kai'sa's forehead, causing the other girl to smile. "Sounds good to me." A pause. "By the way, where are the other girls?"

"Oh, they're doing a date night, like us." The violet-haired girl answered. "Evelynn and Akali went out to some club, and Ahri went out with her girl to some fancy restaurant."

"So, we have the penthouse to ourselves, is what you're saying?"

"Yeah..." Kai'sa cautiously answered, then promptly got up from her comfortable position on Sivir's lap. "Why? What's on your mind, baby?" She asked, her voice dropping a bit. She casually ran her fingers up Sivir's stomach, which was exposed since her shirt had hitched up a bit from when Kai'sa had laid on her.

Sivir smirked, knowing full well that Kai'sa already had an idea of what she was thinking. "Come on, let's go to your room. I'm not feeling this crappy, low-budget show anyway." She said, and gently grabbed the taller girl's hand.

Kai'sa allowed herself to be led up to her own room and was attempting to hold back to amount of excitement that was rising in her being. The two girls made it up to their destination, and Kai'sa swiftly shut the door behind them, which led them to a continuous night filled with passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Imagine person A of your OTP being an awful cook and person B being a 'master chef' and B teaching A how to do the most basic stuff (for example boiling eggs and/or making spaghetti)."
> 
> This was gonna be funny, but I realized I'm horrible at writing humor, so...  
> Also, I know I said I would do a K/DA chat fic, but I'm also thinking about an Overwatch one? It'd mostly be a Talon group chat though. Idk fam, I'll see where that takes me lol.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
